


"I won't kill you... yet."

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: One Shot, Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: The screams that escaped Kafziel were filled with agony.





	"I won't kill you... yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt " _I won't kill you... yet_ ," from [**this list**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/post/175263268428/prompt-list).
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

The screams that escaped  **[Kafziel](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=19911911)**  were filled with agony.  **[Llainnaelayr](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=2939603)** ’s latest test made him feel like he was  _burning_  from the inside out, and he instinctually thrashed in a feeble attempt to escape it.

His body went slack as soon as the rune’s magic dissipated, and he gave a weak, relieved sob; gladly accepted the bliss — his silver lining — that followed.

Kafziel realized he had drifted off when a pair of hands began to handle him. He couldn’t get his eyes to open, and with limbs far too heavy to fight back, he settled on using his voice. Though his throat was painfully raw, he managed to slur something incomprehensible to his own ears.

“Hush, Kafziel,” the response came, a familiar low and even rumble that was devoid of emotion.  _“I won’t kill you… yet.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
